warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
List of Artifacts and Gadgets
:For a simple, alphabetic list of artifacts, see the artifacts category. :For a discussion of artifacts in general, see the main article. The following artifacts have been gathered by agents. Most are stored within Warehouse 13. Some are specifically stored within the Dark Vault. Some of these artifacts are not actually objects with supernatural powers, but merely pieces of advanced or unusual technology. Abby Normal's Brain A brain in a glass jar that resides in the Dark Vault. Effects unkown. In a behind the scenes video Eddie McClintock said it was Abby Normal's Brain, a reference to Young Frankenstein.﻿ Abraham Lincoln's Hat Gives the wearer the urge to free African American people, believing them to be slaves. Pete states that it kept giving him the urge to free Mrs. Frederic, which got him into a lot of trouble. Accordion Plays by itself. Malicious effect unkown. In the Dark Vault. Adolf Hitler's Microphone A microphone imbued with Hitler's charisma; said to have hypnotic powers and to possess, "power to transfer the ability to convince people to do very, very wrong things." NiceGirlsTV and TorchOnline﻿ Adolphe Chailet's "Shelby" Bulbs Light bulbs that illuminate the Warehouse and never burn out; they were invented 108 years ago. Agatha Christie's Typewriter Outlines dark plots. Albert Einstein's Time Bridge Device Creates a wormhole to itself in another time period under certain circumstances. Irreparably damaged. Given to Claudia Donovan by Douglas Fargo so that she could claim it as her first "solo grab".Crossing Over Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat A lab coat that belonged to Alessandro Volta. When it and its protection glasses are worn, it temporarily increases the user's biomagnetic attraction. However, for every metallic object it attracts to the wearer, the biomagnetic attraction increases, causing danger over time. This is because at a certain point the wearer no longer has the strength to remove the coat and is crushed to death. It can be "discharged" by use of electricity. The reason it is in the Warehouse is because Volta could not control the coat's power. Allentown Artifacts Located on Allentown-24B, the same shelf as Max Wertheimer’s Zoetrope. Never seen, but mentioned. One makes pigeons dance, while another increases elasticity. Amber Sphere What this sphere does is uncertain, but Taka used it in conjunction with the Pearl of Wisdom to catch glimpses of MacPherson's memories inside Leena's mind. Analog Password Cracker An alpha-numerical cypher device used to crack someone's password on a computer. The cracker has a USB attachment which is not original to the device. Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks This pair of workout trunks, once belonging to Angelo Siciliano, grants the wearer the ability to manipulate their own density. However, if worn for to long it can cause the wearer's density to increase to a point where they can become a makeshift black hole. Anne Bonny's Cutlass Causes the wielder to act like a pirate and enables them to deliver 50 slices in one swipe. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Annette Funicello's Beach Ball Mentioned by Pete when he and Myka where trying to figure out what was causing the deaths in Pittsburgh. Effect unkown, though it's implied that it has something to do with sand. Not currently in the Warehouse. Ankh Charm One of the few things to survive Warehouse 2, and the key used to deactivate it. Apollo 11 Moon Rock This moon rock was brought back from the moon during the Apollo 11 mission. It levitates, and removes its gravitational pull towards the Earth.Opening creditsIt was also featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Artifact Sensing Unit Seen incarnation is of the spinning striped pole of the Univille, South Dakota barbershop. Over the years, the town in which the Warehouse is near usually has one of these to aid in safety. AutoVac This vacuum appears to have a mind of its own, can move by itself, and follows instructions. It doesn't seem to listen to Claudia however. Aztec Bloodstone This stone head exhibits the ability to control anyone who allows their blood to come in contact with it and forces the victim to sacrifice a virgin woman. Currently in the Dark Vault. Babe Ruth's Bat This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. Babel stones Stones from the Tower of Babel. People holding the stones speak gibberish while still being able to understand each other. Babylonian Battery A battery unearthed and lost again in 1952, in Texas. Effect unknown, but it was implied to be able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. Bandage A green rubber bandage similar to those used in blood transfusions. When used to tie together the wrists of the current Caretaker and a Warehouse agent, it will transfer the Caretaker duties to the agent. Baylor Dodgeball This dodgeball appears to be very bouncy and gives off an unusual sound when bouncing. It was used for military dexterity and agility training but it multiplies upon contact and it hits you when you turn your back. It was acquired by the Warehouse after the bludgeoning deaths of five cadets in 1972. In order to cease its bouncing and multiplying, a person must catch one of the balls. Beatrix Potter's Tea Set A tea set consisting of four tea cups and a tea pot. The tea within the pot (which was derived from a rare fungi) magnifies the positive and negative aspects of the imagination of the drinker. It is also a bifurcated artifact. Bell and Howell's Spectroscope Was a hologram projector, but was repurposed by Claudia Donovan into a more advanced Hologram Projector with current computer technology peripheral interface. Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod An artifact that boosts the energy level of any device to which it is attached. It was a part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. It was used to take in most of the electrical energy from the Statues of Zeus and Hera. Ben Franklin's Ring A ring that amplifies any energy it comes into contact with, including a human's bioelectric field or a laser pistol's charge.13.1 Berlin Wall Spray Paint Whenever sprayed on an object when the user is angry, it destroys by disintergrating. On large objects, the symbol of anarchy (an A surrounded by a circle) must be sprayed for the full effect to occur. The symbol of peace when sprayed over the symbol of anarchy neutralizes it. Used to try and kill three regents in a building. Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick Striking a surface with the walking stick causes earthquakes.Around the Bend Bruce Lee's Punching Bag This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. Carpet Was stored in Warehouse 2 before being stored in the Ancient Archives. Pete tried to use it to fly but failed. Effect(s) unknown. Cellphone Effects unkown. In the Dark Vault. Chain from Tomas de Torquemada's Torture Rack Creates the same effect as the Spanish Inquisition torture rack by chaneling the user's will and tugging on either end of the chain. Traded by Artie to the Russians for Gulag prisoners. Prolonged use steals the soul of the user, turning them into a soulless killer.Vendetta Chameleon Mines Explosive devices that blend into their surroundings. Used by MacPherson as a trap to prevent Artie and Claudia from pursuing him. They are detectable by a smell of fudge. Charles Dickens' Badminton Racket Makes user believe they are an orphan. Mentioned but not seen. Charles II's Croquet Balls Infused with the fury of an angry king and a sore loser, hitting one with the other causes the hit ball to ricochet around uncontrollably for hours. Traded by Artie to the Russians for family members in the Gulag. Charles Ponzi's Money Clip Causes poverty and despair for whoever possesses it. Christmas Truce Ship Ornament Made from shell casings from the Christmas Eve ceasefire of 1914 between British and Germans soldiers in the trenches. During this Christmas Truce, soldiers who were sworn enemies were able to reach across no man's land and provide some holiday comfort to each other. This artifact is imbued with desire to make the world (or at least one person's portion of it) a better place. Cinderella's Knife A dagger with a glass blade. It alters people's body chemistry, turning them to glass when they are stabbed with the knife. The victim feels great pain as they slowly crystallize. The effect can be reversed if the dagger is removed before fully transformed. Played a large part in the incident that inspired the Brothers Grimm telling of the fairy tale. Clara Barton's Gloves The right glove heals other's ailments, weakening the wielder, while the left glove emits Typhoid Fever and fortifies the user. When someone wears both gloves it cures the wearer completly. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Clarinet Plays by itself. Malicious effects unkown. In the Dark Vault. Clark Gable's Grooming Kit Grooming kit owned by Clark Gable between 1921 and 1955. Fingernails grow extremely rapidly with use. Claudia Donovan's GPS Communicator/Manipulator Claudia used this device to manipulate the GPS system on the vehicle used by Stukowski's cohort in The 40th Floor. Claudia Donovan's In-Game Communicator Bulit by Claudia in under twenty minutes; it allows people in the real world to contact people within Fargo's game. Claudia Donovan's Gauntlets Claudia designed these gauntlets to be combined with the DARPA GAK suit. It has the ability to redirect the kinetic energy the suit absorbs. Claudia Donovan's Handcuffs Cuffs that have the ability to emit a 20,000 volt charge to its victim. Claudia Donovan's Hologram Projector Made mostly from repurposing Bell and Howell's Spectroscope and stringing together a bunch of Haswells on a Cray XT backbone. It can take two dimensional photographs and convert them into a three dimensional hologram. Claudia Donovan's Mini-Tesla Gun A miniature version of the Tesla, about the size of a Derringer. Claudia Donovan's Periscope Built by Claudia to observe the warehouse more effectively. Claudia Donovan's Tesla Grenade Is similar to the Tesla, giving off a more powerful blast, where it has the same effect on multiple people. Cleopatra's Asp Skin The skin of the asp that Queen Cleopatra of Egypt used when she committed suicide. The artifact was retrieved and placed in Warehouse 2 just after Cleopatra's suicide and immediately before the Warehouse moved to Rome. It can come to life and will bite. Compass Effect unknown. Part of Artie's emergency kit. Constantine the Great's Crucifix Nothing is known about this artifact, save that it was acquired during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse. Corsican Brothers' Vest When worn, any damage done to the wearer is done to the one who caused it. Artie believed it was in Venice, but H. G. Wells found it in Fort Lauderdale. It is unknown if the wearer still feels the same pain that he or she would have if they were not wearing the vest. Consciousness Transfering Device A sphere like object that was used by Mrs. Federick to transfer the conciousness of H. G. Wells and project it as a hologram to talk to Myka. Cruiseliner A cruiseliner seen in a panning shot during the first episode. Effect unknown. D. B. Cooper's Parachute Mentioned but never seen. Was described as "an odd case, even by Warehouse standards." Dante Alighieri's Death Mask Dante Alighieri's mask, either based on or which he based his divine comedy poem. When triggered, the mask produces flames about eight stories tall. DARPA GAK Suit These guys were all about super-sizing soldiers during the Cold War, this suit absorbs all forms of kinetic energy, a soldier takes a hundred rounds to the chest per second and doesn't break stride. Thinner than Kevlar, way more resilient. The suit's energy siphoning abilities drain the wearer of all vital fluids, causing paralysis in sixty minutes and in men causes impotence. Decorated Clay Vase Effects unkown. In the Dark Vault. Dimensional Conversion Camera A camera that can turn whoever it takes a picture of into a black and white 2D version of themselves. A second picture will reverse the effect. Dorian Gray's Portrait A portrait of Dorian Gray painted by Basil Hallward; the picture aged in Gray's stead. No matter what he did, his physical form would not change from the way it was when the portrait was painted. Destroying the painting causes the effect to immediately cease, aging Dorian rapidly.Age Before Beauty Dog Whistle Summons locusts when blown, though it has a warning not to because of the catastrophic damage to nearby farms that will ensue.Breakdown Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory ﻿Severely burns whoever touches it, even if they're wearing neutralizer gloves. Became imbued with the suffering and pain of the of the women trapped in the factory fire during the fire, ultimately causing their death. Currently in the Warehouse.﻿ Driftwood from the RMS Titanic Found clutched in the hands of one of the victims from the sinking ship (who died of hypothermia); it was imbued with the icy chill of that night. Blowing on the wood creates an icy gust that slowly freezes the victim to death. Holding it tight reverses the freezing. Traded by Artie to the Russians for family members in the Gulag. Durational Spectrometer This artifact shows the afterimages of anyone who has been in the room in the last five hours. It gives a clear enough image to lip read but yet still fuzzy reproduction of people, giving them a ghostly look. Easter Island Conch Shell A shell that allows the user to breathe underwater. Easter Island Head Resonates evil laughter. Malicious effects unkown. In the Dark Vault. The Eclipse ﻿An object that can latch on to secruity systems and disable them for 42 minutes and 59 seconds, the same length of Pink Floyd's album The Dark Side of the Moon.﻿﻿ Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook These two artifacts are what is called a bifurcated object, meaning that it has at least two parts and they are each dependent on the other, when this pen is separated from this notebook, readers of the notebook will find that the book gets under their skin, literally. The words from the notebook crawls under the victim's skin and saps their lifeforce to power the pen which causes anything that is written by the pen to become reality if read by someone. Because this is a two-part artifact, both parts must be together before the Warehouse's neutralizer fluid will work on them; then, both parts are inert. Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle Acquired by an agent a few decades ago. Artie said "Heaven help us all if either end were ever lit again" when asked about it. Effects unkown. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Thing This "thing" was not given much discussion, it was only mentioned that it possibly is able to fry people. Not currently in the Warehouse. Egg of Columbus An artifact implied to be able to fry people with electricity. Not currently in the Warehouse. Egyptian Slab Is linked to the Sphinx, so the monument suffers as much damage as the slab. Elvis Presley's Hip Bone Effect unkown. Seen in the agent creator on the official website under object expertise. Emerald Bow and Arrows Effect: gives unerring aim to the user. It is explained by the cast and director in a podcast is that this is the weaponry of Green Arrow, a comic book character. Eric Marsden's Unreleased Record When coupled with a room heavy with echoes, this record's recording produces a sound that affects the limbic centers of the brain causing the listener to feel a great deal of love, so much so, that the listener goes into a daze. Erik Kluger's Eggshell Bombs These bombs explode at the slightest bit of pressure. Extremely fragile and extremely dangerous, they can create explosions comparable to nuclear bombs. Erik Kluger's Implosion Grenades Grenades that create a vacuum, resulting in a pressure difference that causes a massive implosion of the surrounding area. It was originally believed that all of the grenades had been collected, but James MacPherson revealed that Kluger had created more of them. Blueprints for these still exist. Escher Vault Goggles Without these goggles, one could get lost forever in this vault, and it is said that one is lost forever in fact. A curious agent who has been lost in there for twenty years, possibly deceased now. Excalibur The legendary sword of King Arthur. Agents Lattimer and Bering bagged it in Wales, almost at the cost of Myka's life. She was engaged in a sword fight and was almost killed until Pete threw her a stone laced with the same metal as the blade. When the sword and stone come in contact, the blade goes out of phase for several seconds, allowing it to pass through ordinary matter. Finger Cymbals These tiny cymbals that are worn between two fingers, produce a sonic wave that can kill or knock people out and shatter glass. Damage to people can be lessened if they cover their ears. Francois Villon's Inkwell When the ink from the inkwell is thrown at an object, it allows other objects to pass though it if thrown at the ink stain. The stain returns into the inkwell after a few seconds. Freddie Mercury's Mustache and Striped Tights Effects unknown. Fredrick Wertham's Magazine Spinning Rack Transformed by Wertham's hatred for comic books, the sign on top of the spinning rack acts as a battery for it that causes the rack to suck in anyone or anything around it into any comic book, provided someone tried to read one near by it. If the victim(s) do not find a way to escape the comic book in time they will be trapped in the comic book forever. Featured in the Warehouse 13 webisode series Of Monsters and Men. Freezing Snowglobe A snowglobe that, when shaken, releases a "snow" from its base that instantly freezes what it touches. Gandhi's Sandals According to Pete, Gandhi's sandals relax the wearer so much that their heart would literally stop. Gas Sign An old-fashioned gas sign. Effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. George Patton's Steel Military Helmet Obtained on July 17, 1947. This helmet is listed as granting mass telepathic communication, and has a warning not to wear it. George-Pierre Seurat's Bathers at Asnieres In the painting aisle in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. George Washington's Teeth Effects unknown. George Went Hensley's Bible Bible of a snake handling preacher who was bitten by snakes 400 times, the last bite killing him. Mentioned by Artie as a possible artifact. Effect(s) unknown. Glass Jar from the Donner Party The Donner Party was a group of people who were trapped in the Sierra Nevada mountains and had to go to extreme measures to survive. Seen in the episode Insatiable, Pete broke the jar reversing the effects on Myka and the others. When people place items (namely money) into the jar, they develop increasingly sever symptoms of hypothermia followed by extreme carnivorous cravings. The pieces are currently in the Warehouse. Goblet of Severan This artifact was designed by a Roman glass blower in 221 for the emperor Elagabalus, who was incompetent and required this goblet to quiet a room. When a finger runs along the rim of the goblet, a (literally) deafening sonic wave is emitted, causing all the listeners except for the user to fall into submission. If a piece of the goblet is destroyed, then it will also release an intense wave of sound.MacPherson Godfrid's Spoon A ladle owned by Godfrid, a Viking ruler. Drinking any liquid that makes contact with the ladle causes muscles to grow exponentially, thereby increasing strength. The effect is dangerously enhanced when exposed to certain amino acids.For the Team The Golden Rope Briefly seen with a collection of other superhero-related artifacts and is a reference to Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso of Truth. Functions as a mind-controlling lasso. Grigori Rasputen's Prayer Rope Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin used this to project tangible apparitions. The Romanovs needed their enemy to believe that the mad monk cheated death over and over again so they used this prayer rope to resurrect him.﻿ H. G. Wells' Antigravity Generator A generator that, when its lever is pulled, reverses gravity in a certain area. The generator is powered by Cavorite, which was a material featured in "The First Men In The Moon" and "The War of The Worlds". H. G. Wells' Grappling Hook Gun Allows users to latch on to objects far away and pull them towards it. The gun was lost during Myka's rescue of the Regents from a damaged elevator. H. G. Wells' Rocket A rocket invented by Wells in 1899 that is implied to have been able to travel into space and to be Sputnik 7. Joshua's Horn was used as a power source for the rocket, propelling it into the air using its sonic waves. Through a series of events it caused the horn to end up in the hands of Daniel Varley. H.G. Wells' Time Machine Stored in the H.G. Wells aisle. A temporal transfer that allows the mind to inhabit the body of another in the past. Causes both the host and transferee body to black out for 22 hours and 19 minutes. Harriet Tubman's Thimble Harriet Tubman wore it as she stitched the rags of her fellow slaves. It became imbued with her dream of a better life, causing it to develop properties of light refraction so that people saw an image different of the image of the person wearing the thimble. Harry Houdini's Wallet Acquired November 3, 1926. Has the properties of 'charonic transfer', or the ability to convey the souls of the dead. Hatshepsut's Golden Bee Hive A small golden beehive which belonged to the first female Pharaoh of Egypt. The mechanism of the beehive contains a tiny metal bee, which Hatshepsut had used to sting herself to manipulate people with pheromones. If left unchecked, people affected by the pheromones go insane with obsession and often go to extreme and violent lengths to "protect" their queen. The effect can be reversed by holding the bee over the left clavicle, which draws the stinger out of the body. 'Hear Colors' This artifact's name was never given, just its "special nature" which is that it grants the user with a form of synaesthesia. It was only mentioned, not shown. Helen of Troy's Cuff Braclet Mentioned by Artie to have seductive properties. Henry Morton Stanley's Map If a person touches the map it will show where the individual has been in the last twelve hours. Honjo Masamune An ancient Japanese samurai blade (said to be the most perfect sword ever created) forged with millions of layers of steel, each barely an atom thick, so precisely that light is bent when passing through it. This results in invisibility for a user that holds the blade in front of them. The sword was made 800 years ago, while somehow also being from the Edo Period, which was 400 years ago. If the sword is missing its tsuba, then it will not be able to split light. Ice Flower A 14th century Chinese firework that when lit, causes a light pattern that triggers a feedback loop in the optic nerve and mesmerizes the viewer. It lasts for about ten minutes, and those who watch the display will not remember what happened during those ten minutes.Implosion Imperceptor Vest A vest designed by H. G. Wells. The wearer can move fast enough to become imperceptible to the naked eye.Time Will Tell Italian Bell This artifact was originally owned by an unfunny comedian who died onstage when a steel-toed boot was thrown at and hit him. When rung, listeners will literally laugh themselves to death, causing a cardiac arrest. Currently not in the Warehouse.﻿ Ivan Pavlov's Bell ﻿Attracts dogs to location when rung, but causes the user to excessively drool for 24 hours. A refrence to Pavlov's classical conditioning experiment.﻿ Jack the Ripper's Lantern A lantern that immediately transfixes anyone who sees its light without protective goggles. If the light is suddenly removed, then allegedly the victims will die.Nevermore Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt Jack "The King" Kirby's density-altering belt also grants the wearer super-strength. Current location unknown. James Abbott McNeill Whistler's Painting of Whistler's Mother Mentioned but never seen. Effect unkown. James Braid's Chair This chair's iron springs absorbed years of powerful hypnotherapy and brain waves, after being ferromagnetized combined with the direct descendant of James Braid's voice, caused people to enact their subconscious desires. Unlike other artifacts, this one was not stored in the Warehouse, but destroyed by Pete. James MacPherson's replicate Reading Glasses An improvement on the original (made by Timothy Leary), as these glasses do not impede free will. MacPherson used them to hide objects on a higher spectrum so that only those who had copies of the glasses could see what he wanted hidden. Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass Mentioned repeatedly as the favorite artifact of Eddie McClintock. Transports user to any concert that has ever happened. McClintock jokeingly said at San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 that the negative effect is having to chug a bottle of Jack Daniel's after each concert. Jappa Needles Can be used in conjuction with Leonardo Da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine and half-a-dozen Standing Mirrors to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. Featured in the Warehouse 13 webisode series Of Monsters and Men. Jar of Marbles Effects unkown. In the Dark Vault. Jimi Hendrix's Guitars Both currently in the Warehouse. The first one was only mentioned; its effects are unknown. The second guitar is the guitar that JImi Hendrix burned at Finsbury Park in 1967. When played, it causes electrical discharges. Pete, Claudia, and Artie were going to swap it with a fake at a rock and roll museum in Jersey City, when an employee accidentally activated it. It produced enough electricity to almost cause the eastern power grid to crash. It was neutralized when Claudia reattached the tremolo bar and bent the pitch. John Dillinger's Pistol A Colt .45 that turns on its owner. Currently not in the Warehouse. Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot Is filled with an infinite amount of apple cider. Featured in the tie-in novel'' Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever''. J.M.W. Turner's Painting of Rain, Steam and Speed-''The Great Western Railway'' In the painting aisle in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip Mentioned as having seductive powers; Artie stated it drove the ladies crazy. John Wilkes Booth's Boot The boot Booth was wearing when he assassinated Lincoln. Allows the user to get away with any act, including murder, but only for twelve days. Joseph Goebbels' Radio An artifact implied to be able to fry people.Burnout Not currently in the Warehouse.﻿ Joshua's Trumpet Emits a sound wave at a molecular level that pulverizes anything or anyone in the path of said sound wave. Larger objects only get partially disintegrated. It's range is around 15-20 meters, though Dan Varley was able to increase to up to a mile with his satellite. Originally used on the walls of Jericho. Judah Loew ben Bezalel's Amulet Animates the inanimate. When it animated the computer virus used by a hacker it caused the virus to turn people into clay by injecting the virus from the computer screen into the victim's eyes. Six hours later the victim died due to having thier entire body turned into clay. The virus later mutated to the point where it could be transfered into other people through the infected, and notably increased it's potency. Artie cured the virus by animating an antivirus creted by Hugo. Was orginally used by a Jewish rabbi to create a golem to protect his people. Has the hebrew word emet (truth) etched into the amulet. Jubilee Grand Poker Chip A poker chip that lets the user see about one minute into the future; the chip also take into account what the user intends to do with the info. However, each use of the chip will cause damage to the user's hand. Lady Liberty Lighter This lighter Pete finds and lights repeatedly because it doesn't appear to light, but what it does light is the Statue of Liberty's torch.TV Promo Landline Phone In close proximity it rings and a voice "Pick me up! Pick me up!" Malicious effects unkown. In the Dark Vault. Laser Effect unkown. Artie and Claudia used it to "fix the fish". Leena's Bed and Breakfast Painting This painting controls a "clingy house" or loop in space which appears to want to keep its occupants inside, it seems as though this painting was in the original Leena's Bed and Breakfast but due to it becoming an artifact and not being able to be moved, the current Warehouse was theorized to have been built around it, to house it. The painting is of the room it is in; whatever is done to it happens to the room and the same for the room to it. Lenape Cave Artifacts A sacred underground cave, supposedly the birthplace of all creation. It houses four Native American objects, each one attuned to a primal force of Nature as described in Lenape legend.Elements Lenape Tribe's Cloak A Native American cloak that allows its wearer and anything they hold to pass through solid objects. Parts of the cloak retain this ability.Elements Leonardo Da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine Can be used in conjuction with half-a-dozen Standing MIrrors and the Jappa Needles to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. Shown to generate it's own power when spun. Featured in the Warehouse 13 webisode series Of Monsters and Men. Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass A mirror that allows those who appear in it to interact with their reflections. It also allows objects to pass through its surface. Houses the vengeful spirit of Alice Liddell. Currently in the Dark Vault. Pete plays ping-pong with himself via the mirror. Lizzie Andrew Borden's Compact Looking into the compact's mirror creates a hypnotic state which causes the user to kill those that they love. The compact was also seen in the season two intro. Lloyd Loar's Mandolin A mandolin with the ability to rob its player of their sanity. Stored in the Dark Vault. Lloyd Wright's Pickup Sticks A childhood toy belonging to Frank Lloyd Wright's son, Lloyd. These pickup can assume any configutation required by the user. Long Distance Football This rugby football seems to only be used for fun by Artie and Pete, as all it seems to do is go really far. It either goes all the way around the world, or since it seems to not go in a circle but come right back, goes a long distance, then comes back to where it was thrown. Lorena Bobbitt's Knife Originally thought to be the artifact that caused Kelly to attack Pete. Currently not in the warehouse. Lucrezia Borgia's Comb The Comb of Lucrezia Borgia that was created by an alchemist. It transmits the mindset of Lucrezia Borgia via the crystals and ionized metal of the comb. It also grants the user mind controlling abilities. Magnifying Glass Magnifies the rays of the sun, turning it into a laser beam. Was used by Artie to free Pete and Myka from Warehouse 2 and is part of his emergency kit. Mahatma Gandhi's Sandals Calms the wearer down so much their heart stops. Mentioned only. Man Ray's Camera A camera that captures the youth of people whose photographs are taken with it, particularly models. When the film is properly developed, the youth can be transferred to another individual, leaving traces of silver nitrate in the first person's blood. This is done by superimposing the picture of the young person over the older person's photo. The effect can also be delayed. Manfred von Richthofen's Triplane The triplane of The Red Baron, it can fly itself with all of the skills of it's original pilot. Was modified by Artie using parts from one of Robert Goddard's experimental rockets, greatly increasing it's flying speed. Featured in the tie-in novel'' Warehouse 13: A touch of Fever''. Marcus Aurelius's Sword This was the sword worn by Roman emperor Marcus Aurelius. It was obtained during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse. Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade The guillotine blade that beheaded Marie Antoinette. As shown when Pete accidentally dropped it, the blade emits sonic waves when it lands.Magnetism Marionette A puppet that maniacally smiles as Pete looks at it. Currently in the Dark Vault; effect(s) unknown. Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush Changes any hair's color into platinum blonde by brushing it. Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife The artifact that gave Mallon her infamous nickname "Typhoid Mary", it transfers any disease or injury the holder has to another person holding the knife at the same time. Mata Hari's Stockings A pair of stockings that possess the power to heighten attractiveness and cause any man to become obsessed with any woman in possession of them if they come into physical contact with them. Tearing them stops the effect. Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope An artifact that allows for mind reading and mental transference. Rotating the zoetrope clockwise will cause the user's mind to be transferred, while rotating it counterclockwise will reverse the process. Mayan Calendar A Mayan Calendar, that if not properly handled, will result in ones "clock" being "stopped," though the exact nature of that affliction is currently unknown. When asked whether or not the artifact killed the other two agents that last encountered a Mayan Calendar, Artie merely replied "...they'll wish it had in about a hundred years or so." To keep this from happening again, the question, "Do you have the constant feeling that today is yesterday?" is now asked whenever a potential artifact is around. Memory Paper from Johannes Guttenburg's Printing Press Can become an exact replica of anything. Artie used this in conjuction with a miniature camera to replicate the Stormy Night painting. Mexican Sombrero A Spanish hat; effects unknown. Currently in the Warehouse. Minoan Trident Previously known as Artifact Zero, the very first artifact to be collected and the initial reason for the Warehouses' existence. Responsible for the destruction of the Minoan civilization and, consequently, the legend of the destruction of Atlantis, it causes massive volcanic eruptions when jammed into the ground three times. Described as the first weapon of mass destruction. Miles Davis' First Trumpet A trumpet that can hypnotize large groups at once when played. It is currently stored in the Dark Vault. Model-T Seen when Claudia and Fargo are fleeing the M.A.R.A.s. Effect(s) unknown. Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes Allows the user to read the mind of the animal wearing Coco's Fez while wearing Mr. Mental's. If one of the hats is taken off while the other is on it causes the brain of the wearer to short circut. When the hats are taken off at the same time this effect is avoided but causes the animal to develop a bond to the human. Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves From the "Rumble in the Jungle" match against George Foreman—causing one to see stars without being hit. Used by Claudia to try to create a festive mood in Artie's office. Nero's Lyre Little is known about this artifact. It was acquired during Warehouse 3 and is the "fiddle" that most people associate with Roman ruler Nero, who is said to have played it during the Great Fire of Rome.Syfy Warehouse history page Nikola Tesla's Gun Created this as an alternative to bullets, it makes the person shot fall unconscious, as well as causing them short-term memory loss. If used at a setting higher than 2 it emits a green blast that disinegrates organic matter. It's a reference to Nikola's supposed death ray. H.G. Wells has her own version of the artifact. The version used by the agents was recently upgraded by Claudia. Nisqually Totem Pole Made up of a puma, a thunderbird and a bear. It came to life in 1848 and massacarred a frontier settlement in retaliation for the death of it's tribe by white prospectors. It attacks the nearest populated area if revived. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Norse Hammer An artifact stored in the Warehouse. Based on Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor. The hammer increases muscular power to god-like proportions and induces illusions of righteousness in the user. Old Cell Phone An old cell phone; circa 1987. Once owned by Gordon Gekko, who was based on a real person. Lets the user listen in on shady deals; not currently in the Warehouse. Old Fan Effects unkown. In the Dark Vault. Old Photo Booth Camera Effects unkown. In the Dark Vault. Old Tricycle Effects unkown. In the Dark Vault. Original Can of Worms Stored in the Warehouse in the canned food aisle. Effect(s) unknown. Original Mistletoe Very strong. Causes Artie to kiss Joshua. Used by Claudia to try to create a festive mood in Artie's office. Original Ray's Pizza Stored in the Warehouse. Exact location and effects unknown. Original Plans For The Tahj Mahal Effect unkown. Stored in the warehouse. Pavlov's Bell Attracts canines, but may cause excessive drooling for 24 hours. Painting Behind Old Tricycle ﻿Effects unkown. In the Dark Vault.﻿ Painting Behind Red Rose Effects unkown. In the Dark Vault.﻿ Pandora's Pithos Said to be stored in Aisle 989-B of Warehouse 13. The pithos is noted to be empty. The Original Ten Books of Plato Seen by Myka in Warehouse 2. Now in Warehouse 13, along with the other contents of Warehouse 2. Paul Revere's Lantern Lights up whenever the United States of America is in danger. Pearl of Wisdom If used correctly, like when MacPherson used it on Leena, this pearl can be used to control someone's thoughts and movements. When the pearl initially attaches itself, one will experience horrible nightmares. To remove the Pearl, the victim must be brought to the edge of death. Persian Rug An artifact that, when exposed to friction, generates a massive amount of static electricity. Philo Farnsworth's Communications Device A two-way audio and video communication device invented in by Philo Farnsworth in 1929. One of the Warehouse field tools, as the Agents can call Artie with at the touch of a button. Farnworths operate on an unhackable frequency. Philo Farnsworth's Three Dimensional Camera Item 186-A, this artifact was designed to record the image of a tank and then use a projector to project an army of tanks to produce the illusion of being outmatched, but something unexpected happened in that the projections became real. Philo Farnsworth's Three Dimensional Projector Item 186-B, this parcel never made it to the Warehouse, its shipping label was torn so it was stuck in the Univille Post Office for seventy years. It was illegally taken home by the Post Office employee, Brenda, to hijack her cable and inadvertently projected real projections of movies due to microwave and satellite waves interfering with the signal. The Phoenix This medallion allows the wielder to be unharmed by any flame, but it causes several of those nearby to die. For every life the Phoenix saves, others will be lost, but those who have touched the Phoenix will not be killed. Piece of The Berlin Wall When thrown on the ground while saying Ich bin ein Berliner it will form a replica of the Berlin Wall around its target. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Painting of Two Girls Playing the Piano In the painting aisle in Warehouse 13. Effect(s) unknown. Porcelain Doll An artifact that, when one is too close to it, smiles evilly and a crying sound is heard. Malicious effects unknown. In the Dark Vault. Prehistoric Plant Pollen This pollen turned a woman into a completely unaware sexually rapacious sleepwalker.Resonance Primordial Tar From Pitch lake, Trinidad, it becomes a tar pit when water is added, but the victim can be pulled out. Disintegrates when no longer trying to pull something in. Pneumatic Tube and Capsule Users can speak into the capsule then drop it into the tube to be transported to the recipient. the recipient can then open the capsule up and listen to the user's message. Purple Umbrella The Purple Umbrella with an as of yet explained ability. As explained in a podcast by director and cast, this is the umbrella weapon of the Penguin, a Batman villain. P.T. Barnum's Top Grows extra limbs and internal organs. Barnum used it to create more attractions. Pyramid Was seen by Steve when Claudia and Artie was looking for the cause of the electrical storm. Effect unknown. Houses or is near the ancient archives. Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake Effects unkown. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever.﻿ Qin Shi Huang's Mallet Used in construction of the first version of the Great Wall of China. Has the power to literally raise the earth, but causes seismic instability in the surrounding areas and giant sinkholes. Appears in tie-in comic book issue #1. Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball Effect(s) unknown. Red Rose Poisonous. In the Dark Vault. Remati Shackle Genghis Khan "went to great and terrible lengths" to create it to ensure that the Mongols kept control of Warehouse 7. Its power is protection and cannot be destroyed by conventional means. In an emergency, it is the last defense for Warehouse 13. Can be removed and transferred to another person with a golden key. Currently worn by Jane Lattimer. Richard Nixon's Shoes Allows the wearer to lie without being detected. Steve Jinks' ability cannot sucessfully counteract it. Railroad Spike ﻿Emits a smoke that wraps around the victim akin to a noose when someone touches it. References Jude and Paul Mall. Can cut through the Warehouse neutralizer gloves.﻿ Red Herrings Seen in the canned food aisle. Effects unknown. Rheticus' Compass Was used in his long lost teleportation experiments. Has a set of rules engraved on the sides of the box and in a secret compartment on the bottom side. If all the rules are not followed precisely, the user will be trapped in space and time until the rules are properly followed. Rheticus' other artifacts Unlike his compass, these artifacts seem to be useless. Pete found a use in them as they helped him find missing instructions for Rheticus' teleportation experiments.Claudia Riverton Maximum Security Prison and Quartz Cross The Riverton Maximum Security Prison was built from indigenous materials, which just so happened to be quartz. Quartz causes hallucinogenic effects, and in this case it caused the inhabitants of the prison to believe that their greatest fear was coming true. Electrical storms increased this artifact's power, but a large quartz cross creates a converse effect of piezoelectricity when correctly placed and cancels out the effect. Robert Goddard's Experimental Rockets One of these was used by Artie to modifiy Manfred von Richthofen's Triplane. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends This set of bookends (taking the form of an eagle statue and a lion statue) allow two people to switch bodies when the heads of the bookends are swapped. The only way to reverse the process is to put the heads on the proper statue. If the heads are not swapped back in time the users will merge, causing one person to appear then the other (similar to Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde). If left unchecked, the people will keep swapping until they overlap each other both explode, due to the impossibility of two people occupying the same point in space. Rod of Asclepius ﻿Apparently has the power to heal but the snake coiled around it comes to life and snaps at anyone trying to touch the artifact. Seen by Pete in Warehouse 2.﻿ Rosalind Franklin's DNA Sequencer Breaks down genetic codes and projects it as alphanumeric genetic code. Inspired the works of Watson and Crick. Rosemary's Baby Carriage Effect(s) unknown. Rudolph Valentino's Cigarette Casually mentioned by Artie to cause anyone who inhaled the smoke from the cigarette to become infatuated with the smoker. Rumplestiltskin Claudia and Fargo hide inside its crate. However, they quickly jump out and hold the crate shut when an eerie moan is heard from inside. Fargo asks if it is the original but is cut off by Claudia, who tells him that mentioning its name will only make things worse. In the 13.1 podcast/commentary it was mentioned that this artifact is supposed to be Rumplestiltskin.﻿ Sad Clown Painting Resonates crying noises. Malicious effects unkown. In the Dark Vault. Salinger Inventory Scanner This scanner was mentioned but never seen, if an artifact is AWOL, this 'SIS' can find it. More information on the SIS can be found in the Manual.Beyond Our Control Samurai Suit A samurai suit seen near the portrait of Lucrezia Borgia. Malicious effect unknown. Samson's Jawbone This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse.Mild Mannered Sands of Iwo Jima Mentioned by Pete when he and Myka were trying to figure out the artifact causing the deaths in Pitsburgh. Effect unkown, though it's implied it has something to do with sand. Not currently in the Warehouse. Scarab of Imhotep A small, green scarab figure. It jumped out of the box Claudia was holding and burrowed into the floor. The Scarab has been in the opening credits since the beginning of the show, but it wasn't shown in an episode until the first episode of season 3. It is currently locked inside it's box as seen inside the Ovoid Quarantine for it was captured by a dog inside of the Warehouse Set of Jacks Seen with other various artifacts that were about to be used to torture Artie. Effects unknown. Shard of glass A shard from the lens of the Lighthouse of Alexandria; causes temporary blindness when light is shone through it. Shirō Ishii's Medal Worn by the Commandant of Unit 731, this artifact causes those affected to feel as though they are drowning. Sigmund Freud's Cigar Leena merely said "You don't want to know" when Claudia asked what it did. Effects unkown. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever.﻿ Skull A skull seen on a video screen near Houndini's wallet. Effect unknown. Spike The origins of the spike are unknown. Among the effects noted is that it causes anyone who touches it to exhale black smoke, the color of coal. Spine of the Saracen This spinal attaching A.I. attaches itself to any nearby human and increases the human's natural electrical impulses, heighteing and redirecting it while jacking up the host's adrenaline and testosterone. The artifact was destroyed, but its fragments are still stored in the Warehouse. Standing Mirrors Can be used in conjuction with Leonardo Da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine and the Jappa Needles to redirect the energy flow of an artifact. Featured in the Warehouse 13 webisode Of Monsters and Men. Statues of Zeus and Hera In the ancient archives. Formerly separated on opposite sides of the Battle of Corpendium, causes lightning storms when they 'argue'. Artie installed the Zeus statue in the Univille Conservatory to separate them, and Claudia installed an alarm in the base in case someone attempts to move it. Steve McQueen's Motorcycle Effect(s) unknown. Apparently fun to ride, as Claudia asks to ride it around the Warehouse as a reward for finding a case. Sticky String As with most sticky string, this is in a spray canister, but unlike most sticky string this appears to be extremely sticky and elastic. It kind of smells like chicken and appears to have a mind of its own, as it actively tried to entangle others. Studio 54 Disco Ball The disco ball from Studio 54. When activated, it releases the feelings and energy experienced at Studio 54. It also plays music (the song Stayin' Alive), projects light, and spins while active.Duped Suit of Armor Effect unkown. Was blasted apart by the lightning storm caused by the Statues of Zeus and Hera. Swiss Miss Mug Claudia has a "Swiss Miss-hap" that causes her to be able to make a marshmallow-flavored blizzard in a cup. Sylvia Plath's Typewriter This artifact is stored in the Dark Vault and has a circle below it indicating where you should not stand or it can reach out and affect you. Object drains a nearby person(s) life force and will to live.Breakdown Table Tennis Paddle Part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. Effects unknown. Target Coil Was used by the agents as target practice with the Tesla Guns. It shocks those that touch it while still activated. Telegraph from Telegraph Island Oman Clicking this telegraph causes the victim to suffer from delusions due to its ability to tap into subliminal anxiety. A sign that you have been exposed is hearing repetitive telegraphic signals where ever you go. The only way out of the paranoid reality is with a visual and auditory overload.Around the Bend Thomas Edison's Bioelectric Stagecoach This mode of transport requires two humans to touch its handrail to power its systems. It was built by Thomas Edison to prove to Henry Ford that it could be done, but Ford turned it down because oil damaged his engines quickly and was thus more profitable for his company.Pilot Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses When these get put on, the wearer never wants to take them off. Timothy Leary experimented with a lot of different ways to see beyond what human brains are capable of. Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of Oye Como Va The master can negate delusions, hallucinations, or trances through the use of rhythmic output.Around the Bend Tin of Sardines Sardines from Ernest Shackleton's Imperial Trans-Antarctic Expedition. The crew had all but starved to death but had the sense to never open it because they had gone "very bad." Tomahawk Reflex Hammer When the hammer strikes joints, the resulting tone causes strong vibrations. Found in Artie's bag. Top Hat ﻿Victorian era top hat. Effects unkown. In the Dark Vault.﻿ Training Flight 22 This was found in the Bermuda Triangle. However, the Triangle keeps trying to take it back. A reference to Flight 19. The Trojan Horse Effect(s) unknown: in quarantine zone. Most likely the one the Greeks used to infiltrate and destroy the city of Troy. Truck An entire truck that is an artifact; effects unknown. The truck can be partially disassembled without activating the artifact. Tuning Fork When its user covers their eyes, taps the tuning fork, and then places the fork behind their head, their hearing will be restored. The person having to have their eyes closed when it is used is apparently a safety measure. This artifact is part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Nose The artificial metal nose of Tycho Brahe; effect unknown. Called his "Snot Pocket" by Claudia Donovan. Currently in the Warehouse. Ulysses S. Grant's Flask Grant carried this flask during battles, and the flask eventually absorbed the energy of the soldiers and chaos. Those who carry the flask now are mentally overcome with the urge to do battle; it was used in a Civil War re-enactment and caused the affected soldier to believe he was fighting in the Civil War. Ulysses S. Grant's Statue Effect unknown. Stored in the same area Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass was stored prior to being moved and can be seen behind Pete's image while he is playing ping pong with himself. Unknown Artifact Acquired when Pete and Myka went into a zoo to find it. Somehow caused the animals in the zoo to attack Pete and Myka. After this, Pete said that if another artifact is in a zoo, they leave it there. U.S.M.C. Lighter Can suck the souls of any living creature when flicked open. Owned by a character in the comic "City of Ghouls". Featured in the Warehouse 13 webisode series Of Monsters and Men. USS Eldridge (DE-173) Ship's Barometer ﻿The barometer of the ship that was part of the Philadelphia Experiment. Mimics the experiment by stopping time around the remote area for 47 seconds, in a sense rendering all who wasn't holding the barometer when activated frozen in time. Unknown Rocking Chair A rocking chair stored near the Honjo Masamune that rocks even when no one is sitting in it.Implosion Unnamed Wooden Box Found by Pete in the Warehouse for Artie; tag states that it reduces shyness. Urn An urn seen behind Artie when he is explaining the Warehouse in the first episode. Effect unknown. The Venus de Milo's Arms The missing arms of the Venus de Milo; effect unknown.Regrets Vincent Van Gogh's Painting of Stormy Night The lost painting of Van Gogh, when air is blown on the painting it unleashes a powerful tempest that leaves autumn leaves (matching the ones on the tree within the painting) in its wake. W. C. Field's Juggling balls Induces drunkenness and blackouts to whoever holds one of the balls. Inadvertently causes Pete and Myka to bronze Steve. Walt Disney's Paintbrush Animates anything that it paints. The objects appear in a cartoonish manner. Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cuff Links Whoever wears the tie clip can find the truth by acessing the memories of the victim via questions (though neither the wearer nor the victim will notice this) giving a boost to confidence in the process. The cuff links will reverse the memory loss when the victim looks at them, though if not used in time the victim will suffer from continuous massive memory loss to the point of even forgetting how to breathe. Whistle It can be used to diagnose infection. Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster A device that collects orgone energy and uses it to create rain. It resides in the middle of Univille's town park. Featured in the tie-in novel Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever. William Shakespeare's Chair The chair that Shakespeare sat in at the Globe Theatre. Effect unknown. Stored in the Dark Vault.Syfy Video blogs William Shakespeare's Lost Folio Original lost folio of Shakespeare cursed by an actor who couldn't remember his lines. Causes the first person to touch the page to die the same way as depicted in the picture. The only way to survive is to say the final words the character said before the paper burns and turns into ash.﻿ William Tell's Crossbow A bow belonging to Swiss folk-hero William Tell; anything fired from it can supposedly hit any target, no matter how far away the user is from it or what position the bow is at. Alludes to Tell's superb marksmanship and his fabled shot, in which he was forced to shoot an apple off his son Walter's head... and succeeded. Windmill Effect unkown. Seen in the opening sequence for season 3. Wings of Daedalus These wings permit a human to fly by attracting wind. Daedalus and his son Icarus used them to escape their imprisonment. Unfortunately, Icarus flew too close to the sun and the wax holding the wings together melted, causing him to fall to the ocean and drown. Previously stored in Warehouse 2, but placed in Warehouse 13 after Pete and Myka use them to escape. Wish Granting Kettle This kettle grants wishes, but for any impossible wishes all it does is produce a ferret. No one knows why a ferret, though.Pilot Wooden Box Contents unknown. Is linked to the Leaning Tower of Pisa, so the tower tilts as much as the box. Zeppelin A Zeppelin seen in a panning shot during the first episode. Effect unknown. References *